Jareth's Wish
by Dragon Zot
Summary: Jareth grants Sarah a wish. And it goes wrong!
1. Default Chapter

There Sarah was, helpless to Jareth's looks and charm, when it hit her. She thought to herself, what the hell am I doing with a goblin king? "What's wrong Sarah?" asked Jareth."Oh, Nothing, I must go now." replied Sarah. At the time they were in a dimension turned upside down with clocks when it turned to normal,outside Sarah's house. Jareth gently rythmically touched her chin and vanished. Sarah went upstairs to find someone in her room. "Hey where have you been luv?" asked the man. "Spike! What are you doing here!" Sarah yelled. "Waiting for you luv!" Said Spike. "Jareth granted you what you most wanted and here I am. I don't think he knew that it would be me." Whispered Spike. "Oh my goodness, what will Jareth think when he finds out I am in love with you?" asked Sarah. "Who cares luv, as long as you and me are together that puking clay headed pigeon egg of a gobling won't stand betweeus." Said Spike nonchalantly.  
Sarah was overwellemed with emotion and sat down on her bed and Spike sat down beside her. Sarah was thinking about how she would get out of the predicament. Spike was growing bored and came up with a solution. "I'll kick his ass! No goblin is gonna tell me what to do!" Said Spike furiously. "No, we will run away, you do have a car don't you?" asked Sarah. "Ugh... no," said Spike,"I am a vampire, if I had a car I would be seen, so I use the subway." And off they went when Jareth was in his castle. Jareth went to one of his crystal balls and looked to see what Sarah was doing. When he saw what Spike and Sarah where going to elope he was outraged. The world came crashing down on Spike and Sarah. Blackness overcame where they were and melted like black ink was covering it and then before them came the color and setting of a different deminsion. A deminsion of light and darkness seperated. Everthing cleared up and they were in the light side of the deminsion. An angry Jareth stood before them. "Back off you asshole!" said Spike.  
No one spoke. It was silent when Jareth then got a smirk on his face and Spike grinned. They would fight for Sarah. 


	2. The Battle Starts

Jareth and Spike were ready to fight when all of a sudden Sarah broke inbetween them. "Stop I can't take this!" Sarah yelled. Jareth used his powers to make her float away into the dark side of the deminsion. "Bring it on!" yelled Spike as he charged forward. Jareth gracefully moved and kicked Spike in the back knocking him to the ground and into the darkness. "You fool. You think that you can destroy and kill me. You have another thing coming" said Jareth smirking. Just as Jareth was in his prime boast Spike came jumping out of the darkness furiously. He had a crystal sword drawn. Spike thrusted the sword forward as Jareth attempted his gracefull movement he realized that Spike had figured it out and had grazed his leg with the blade.  
Jareth frowed when he saw the cut and ripped his cape and wrapped it around the wound. With a hand gesture Jareth then had a sword. He looked around and saw that Spike was in the darkness again. He sensed he would use the same attack and jump from the darkness. Sense the darkness was like a wall Jareth stepped back. Spike flew out of the darkness un-noticed and went behind Jareth. He stabbed what appeared to be Jareth but turned out to be one of Jareths tricks. An illusion. Then Spike was afraid, he knew something very bad was coming when he heard goblins. Thousands of goblins came marching from the darkness and Jareth was leading them. "Surrender now or die!" commanded Jareth. "We will see about that!," said Spike,"Try this on for size!" Spike then undauntedly without hesitation picked up a goblin and threw it at Jareth. Jareth got hit by the goblin and fell. Jareth then gave the signal to attack. All the goblins at once charged at Spike.  
Spike held out his sword and stabbed two goblins when he stopped. He picked up Jareths old sword and faught. He killed 46 goblins when Jareth was no longer amused and realized he was losing goblins fast. He told them to retreat. Spike's clothes, pride, and body were torn to shreds. Yet, Spike still smirked. Jareth thought that Spike could not have anything up his sleeve but he was wrong. Spike laughed at Jareth. Jareth frowned at Spike. They were at a dead stare. Spike then jumped ready for the final assault when Jareth pulled his trump card. Jareth multiplied by 10x. Spike hit three. They were all illusions. Three more appeared and they started to spin around Spike. Spike was cornered in a trap, he could not get out of this predicament.  
Spike stuck out his swords and Jareth stoped. Spike knew that the real Jareth would have been sliced in half if he had continued to spin. Spike then started to smile again. Spike quickly jolted and kicked the Jareth that the spinning wheel of doom had stopped on. It was the real Jareth. The first devistating blow that Spike had on Jareth was at that moment. Jareth flew into the darkness. It was silent. Too quit for Spike's comfort. Something was wrong. Spike realized that up until this moment Jareth had just been toying with him. 


	3. The End?

Spike realized that Jareth was toying with him. 'His mistake' thought Spike. Jareth stood in the darkness with his new sword. Spike charged into the darkness blindly looking for Jareth when Jareth threw one of his crystal balls. It exploded into different color sparks and from the sparks came smoke. Out of the smoke rose a creature. A vast creature that formed and then looked almost human, but not quite. "Now go and kill your prey!" yelled Jareth with a smirk. The sparks went out there was no light. Spike then ran into the light, dropped his swords and waited for the monster to come from the darkness. Then Spike felt a sharp pain in his back. A dagger had stabbed him, the monster was behind him. Spike fell to his knees and the monster pulled out the dagger.  
Spike quickly jumped up and grabbed the dagger and his sword, after playing like he was hurt and tricking the monster, cut off its head. The body fell to the ground and turned back into a crystal ball that rolled to the darkness back to it's master, Jareth. Spike followed the crystal to the darkness and stopped at the barrier. Then threw the dagger to where the crystal was going. Jareth walked out exactly where he had thrown the dagger, yet he was unscathed. "You cannot beat me, but your pathetic tricks try harder than you do!" yelled an outraged Spike. Jareth was not pleased and prepared to fight him one on one. Jareth threw down his cape and his crystals. Spike then smirked. 'Right into my trap' Spike thought. Spike then jumped over Jareth and thrusted the sword into Jareth. When Spike pulled the sword out there was no blood. There was nothing on the sword. Then Jareth vanished. "Another one of your tricks! I am sick of this!" Then Spike grabbed a crystal ball and broke it on the ground.  
The entire deminsion became white. Spike was outraged to see that Jareth was with Sarah. Sarah was pulling away from him but he would not let her go. "How long have you been with him!" demanded Jareth. "Let me go!" yelled Sarah. Spike vanished and reappeared behind Jareth and threw him fifty feet into the air. He jumped up after Jareth and kicked him down to the ground. "Run Sarah! I will deal with him!" Yelled Spike as he drew his sword and flew down planning to stab Jareth in the head ending the battle. Jareth rolled over still with a smile on his face. Spike hesitated 'what is he' Spike thought. 


	4. Trapped and the filthy fat

Jareth smiled as he rolled over to look at Spike. Spike was flying at an incredible rate down to the ground straight at Jareth when Jareth disappeared. It was crystal clear at that point that there was no way that Spike could defeat Jareth. Jareth reappeared behind Spike and looked different. His hair stood up and there was an aura around him. Jareth stuck out his hand and Spike flew forward as a wind had pushed him that way. Spike caught his footing before he fell flat on his face and ran towards Sarah as fast as he could. Jareth appeared next to him and flew along side him. There was no point for Spike to continue the fight. "What seems to be the matter "luv"!,"said Jareth,"Too much of a man to fight me?," asked Jareth. Spike stopped. Sarah was gone. The second that Spike realized that Srah was gone he was devistated and trapped. Jareth had trapped him in another dimension. "What the bloody hell is this shit!", yelled Spike. Jareths voice lingered in the air.  
"You will remain here until I am dead or I release you." Said Jareth. Spike started to run blindly. "Where are you Sarah! I am lost without you! Sarah!" yelled Spike as a tear went down his face. Spike yelled those things for hours blindly running into nothingness. Then he fell to the ground and gave up and went to sleep. Jareths plan was working. Jareth changed the deminsion to look like a dream and make Spike think he was dreaming. The deminsion went WACKO with colors and dwarfs. Hoggle kicked Spike. "Hey wake up!" "What do you want you peice of dirt! Piss off!" yelled Spike. Hoggle ran. The dwarfs continued as normal. Spike went over to a dwarf named Wagner and kicked it. Spike then sat down and sighed knowing this was not a dream and that he would never be able to get out. Wagner then went over to Spike and said, "WHAT IN JARETH'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Yelled the ugly Dwarf. Spike then hit her and said,"Trying to get out of this hell prison!" "This isn't a hell prison its a labyrinth!" responded Wagner. Spike got up and looked around seeing the stone walls and such. He then climbed up on the wall and started to walk to the exit. "WAIT! You can't do that! Thats cheating and Jareth.." "Shut up! I do not care what Jar head thinks!" just as Spike said those words the walls went to sky scrapers as they lifted him to the sky. They vanished out from under him and he fell plumetting to his ultimate demise. "Jareth punishes cheaters! You gallbladder!" She went under spike and layed down. Her marshmellow belly would stop the impact. Spike fell at 100 miles per hour and it made her fat ripple. Then Spike was then flung up into the air as in he had landed on a soft trampoline and hit the ground knocking him out. 


End file.
